Lillian
by SusieMinnesota
Summary: I do not want to give much away but a modern day, semi slash one shot about Lillian Kelly and her best friends' very long, cold night. Blush, Javid, SkitteryEater new pairing, Specs and OC.


_So, I wrote this story about 3 years ago for my english class and I decided that my orginal characters fit with Newsies characters so I spent some time revising it to become a fanfic. I dont own anything you recognize as being from the movie...even though I wish I did!!!_

* * *

Lillian Rose Kelly awoke with a start, brushed her long, thick hair out of her face and looked at the clock in Mr. Denton's classroom.

"What time is it?" she inquired of the dark haired, be-spectacled boy sitting next to her.

"Lil, you need to start going to bed earlier if you're gonna keep dosing off at Mock Trial and its 5:30. I have places to go too you know." Specs answered her. His real name was Albert Milton Covington the third, but he did not like to use his full name; would you?

"I'm sorry. I try but I have so much to do, homework, work…" she complained.

"Me" Specs offered, a wide grin spreading across his handsome face.

"Shut up" Lillian countered and slapped his arm.

* * *

The two teens were walking down the hall of their high school at the same moment Lil's two best friends were changing after a long, grueling workout. The locker room was a buzz with the chatter of the players and the rustle of clothes as James and Kevin, better known as Mush and Blink, discussed Mel's current forgetfulness.

"She does too much. I mean Mock Trial, the play, volleyball, a job, a boyfriend and homework. How does she have time to breathe?" Blink wondered.

Blink's tall, thin figure fit perfectly into the tight baseball pants he was changing out of. He ate like a football player but never seemed to end up with the same weight as one. Changing into his usual jeans and a tee-shirt, Lil's other best friend Mush, revealed the muscle he accumulated from playing catcher and lifting weights.

"I'll bet you 100 bucks that she's asleep in the auditorium." Mush joked.

* * *

Mush would have lost that bet as it was Lil's brother Jack in the auditorium, but he was definitely not asleep. He was practicing with his band The Good Month. Comprised of five guys including Jack and Skittery, the local punk band was well known in the underground music world for stage antics, wailing guitar solos and surprisingly meaningful lyrics. The band finished their set and the long haired, sweaty, lead singer with low riding pants jumped off the stage to hug his boyfriend.

"Whoa, don't touch me." David demanded. Ignoring him, Jack swooped in knocking them both to the maroon rug, laughing like hyenas.

"Knock it off, we need to move the fucking equipment." a tall, dark haired punk yelled from the stage.

"Language." David reprimanded Skittery as he climbed onto the stage to help with it's cleaning.

* * *

Blink and Mush walked through the brightly lit gym to catch up with Skittery's basketball playing boyfriend, Jeff, who was better known as Pie Eater; a nickname that attributed to his love of pie and his ability to demolish an entire one in mere moments. The shorthaired, athletic boy ran over to greet the two friends.

"I'm leavin too, can I get a ride?" he asked.

"Lil's driving you'll have to ask her." Blink answered.

"You think she'll drive me home too?" Mush wondered.

"You're her best friend and besides how could she say no to you?" Blink gushed and gave his boyfriend a passionate kiss.  
"Get a room." Pie Eater groaned. "Come on we have to go. Lil's probably waiting."

"And Skittery…" Mush put in.

"Shut up, moron" Pie Eater countered and punched his friend in the chest.

* * *

The eight friends spend too much time in the big, overcrowded, concrete and prison-like Pulitzer Memorial High School. The halls were cluttered with green lockers and thousands of sheets of paper covered the hallways. The only things relatively new were the paint on the stairs and the gum on the undersides of the desks.

Lillian and Specs were waiting in the foyer with Jack, David and Skittery when the other three sauntered into view.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Skittery yelled.

Pie Eater, Blink and Mush ran to join the group and after a long night of practice and 30 pound backpacks, this was no easy task.

The teens walked out the door of the school and braced themselves for a blast of frigid air. Each teen walked carefully to avoid the ice that covered the concrete ground. They finally reached the Kelly family's blue mini van and threw their backpacks in the trunk after Lil had unlocked it.

None of them noticed a dark van hovering to the left of Lil's rundown car.

Lil walked over to the driver's side, put the key into the lock, felt something hit her head and then she blacked out.

* * *

Lil awoke on a hard metal floor. There was a throbbing pain in her head and she could only make out seven dark shapes around her.

"Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

"In a van I've figured out." David answered from her side. "I figured it out by the swaying and the occasional stopping for red lights.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious." Skittery shouted sarcastically from across the van.

Suddenly a deep, commanding voice yelled from the front seat, "Shut the hell up back there or I'll cut your throats!"

The eight teens instantly realized the terrible situation they had been dragged into, shut their mouths and stared at the others in the van. Lillian crawled over to the corner of the van to sit with Specs who was nursing a cut on his arm.

"What'd they do to you?" she whispered. She didn't wait for an answer just whipped a kerchief out of her pocket and tied it around the wound. Putting his good arm around her and kissing her head, he whispered to her.

"It will be okay."

"I hope so." She answered, burying her head in the warmth of his chest.

Every couple was equally close to each other, due to the freezer like environment in the back of the van, that is, except for David and Jack. David had always been the smart one and was thinking about what was going to happen to them all.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked him.

"Everything. I can't help worrying about where we are going, what we are going to do and what's going to happen." He answered. Without speaking, Jack drew him in closer and said "What's the worst that could happen, Dave? Think about it and this probably isn't it."

This situation probably was the worst that could happen and none of the poor kids knew what they were in for. Through the endless darkness, the van sped towards a destination known only to the heavy set driver and his two, dark clad companions.

Meanwhile, the Manhattan police department was out combing the area around Pulitzer Memorial High School, frantically searching for the eight missing teens.

* * *

An early morning storm caused the road conditions to be treacherous for the speeding van. David glanced down at the watch on his wrist which read 3:00. He gazed around at his friends who were all sleeping peacefully, now, as though nothing was wrong. He could not help wondering how they all could sleep at a time like this. Quietly waking, Lillian unwrapped herself from Specs and crawled over to David.

"What's up Dave?" she asked him.

"Don't you think we're going a little too fast for this weather?" David asked his boyfriend's sister, and his friend.

Lil could see her friend's point and started to feel a bit more uneasy about the whole situation. All of the sudden the van tires skidded on a patch of ice, sending the big vehicle spinning around until, it smashed into a tree sending the kidnappers through the windshield and the teens cascading into the doors of the van.

After the shrieking of the tires and crunch of the metal had stopped, the forest around the van seemed unusually quiet. The teens slowly escaped the collapsed van and stumbled into the snowy road. Jack and Mush walked over to the driver of the van and his compainions. The men lay in a pool of blood that showed brightly from the white snow around them. Their limbs were strewn in every which way causing shudders to fly down the spines of the two boys.

"Ummm…. Don't go over there, it's not pretty." Mush commented. "Blink, you hate blood and there's a shit load of it over there." Skittery added.

David did not even bother reminding him to watch the foul language. Blink shuddered and walked away from the van. Lillian, David and Jack went over to see but came quickly back at the sight of the gruesome corpses.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that Mr. Wiesel, the creepy History teacher and his nephews, Oscar and Morris?" Lil asked.

"It was them, was being the key word." Jack agreed.

"Why would they want to kidnap us?" Mush wondered.

"Doesn't matter now." Skittery stated.

"I guess not." Lil agreed, though she was still a little nervous.

Suddenly, Lillian and Jack realized that Specs and Pie Eater had not come out of the van.

The brother and sister ran over to the van and started frantically pulling away the doors. There on the floor of the van lay Pie Eater pinned down by a seat and Specs' bad arm was caught underneath the seat as well. The pair, aided by Skittery, quickly pulled the seat of the van away with a rush of strength unknown to them.

"Why didn't you yell for help?" Lil demanded.

"We were trying to free ourselves." Specs answered.

"Men." Lillian grumbled and led the boys out of the van.

Spec's arm needed to be re-bandaged and Pie escaped with only minor bruises,

"Man, we're lucky." Mush commented and the others nodded in agreement.

A harsh wind tore through her hair and Lil suddenly noticed how much colder it was outside the van than inside. The others had also noticed the sudden chill and isolation of the patch of woods.

David noticed something that no one else did. Fuel was seeping out of the crushed vehicle and any sudden spark would set it off. Pulling out his lighter and realizing that it did not work, Skittery threw it towards the van.

"No!" David yelled but it was too late the lighter ignited the fuel and the compressed metal exploded. Thinking quickly, Specs threw himself over Lillian. Likewise, the other boys flung themselves out of the way of the sudden blast of fire. The teens got up and brushed themselves off, when the coast was clear.

"At least we're warm now." Mush commented, cheerily.

"Shut up!" the others said in unison.

The teens realized the predicament they were in. With no food, no shelter, and no winter gear, they were hungry and were miles from home. Their choices were to start walking or stay at the wreck and wait for daylight. Not liking either choice, they sat down in the snow and began to think.

* * *

Whether any real thinking got done that night or not did not matter. They all agreed that they needed to begin walking; it was too dangerous to wait with the wreck.

The road was icy and a steady snow was falling all around them. Every so often someone would fall on the ice; mostly it was David who was the resident klutz.

The frozen group walked and walked until the first lights of dawn began to brighten the night sky. However, the spirits of the teens were not brightened. They were tired, hungry, cold and wet.

"This sucks, can't we stop?" Pie Eater complained.

"I know, but we have to keep going or we could get frost bite." Skittery agreed and took his hand. Much to everyone else's surprise, this was the first smart thing Skittery had said all day..

"Alright, I'll keep going" said Pie but he didn't feel comforted any.

Lil's mind began to wander to the three kidnappers. She wished she had known why the Delancy brothers and Mr. Wiesel would try to hurt her and her friends. Ironically the Vermont State police were wondering the same thing. Detective Sanchez reached down and pulled something from the wreckage, it was Jack's wallet and David's crushed watch. She knew that there was at least one survivor from this accident.

* * *

Lillian decided to stop to take a rest and sat down on a rock; the others followed suit. She looked around at the scenery around her. Glistening cliffs rose all around her and the colors of dawn created a magical aura.

"I'm ready to go." she announced and started off, walking unknowingly onto a frozen lake.

The ground around her began to crack and eventually gave way plunging her into the frigid water. Flailing wildly, she bashed her head against the ice. Specs ran at the speed of light and grabbed her from the water. Lil sputtered and coughed then passed out in her boyfriend's arms, a large cut bleeding profusely all over her and Specs.

"Come on we got to go get some help!" Specs yelled as he scooped Lil up and made his way back towards the road.

"What happened to her?" Jack screamed seeing his sister limp in Specs' arms.

"She fell in the lake." Specs answered and led the way back onto the path they had previously been following.

Little did the tattered group know, members of the police were not far behind

* * *

It is hard to say what anyone was thinking at that moment. Blink and Mush walked silently hand in hand. David and Jack walked on either side of Specs, who trudged on bearing Lil without a complaint. Skittery walked silently beside Pie Eater, who would reach over to rub his boyfriend's tee shirt covered back.

All of the sudden they heard the familiar sounds of civilization. A police car pulled up and two officers got out. They saw the frozen teens and Lillian's unconscious state. One officer had Specs put her in the back of the car. Specs held her tight as they drove straight to the nearest hospital. The other officer stayed with the rest.

"How did you guys get all the way to Vermont?" he inquired.

"Some guys knocked us out and put us in the back of their van, threatened to kill us, drove us to here, crashed the car and died." Skittery answered glumly.

"Actually it was our history teacher Mr. Wiesel and his nephews, Oscar and Morris Delancy." Mush offered.

"Do you have any idea why they may have done this" the officer asked.

"No, we don't officer, but if you don't mind, we're freezing our asses off and we're hungry as hell. Can you do something about that?" Blink said angrily.

"Yes, I can you just have to wait a few minutes until the van comes to retrieve you.

The seven people sat in silence for ten minutes until a police van arrived to pick up the frozen teens. They drove straight to the hospital where the teens stayed until the next day because of Lil and the blizzard conditions.

* * *

David, Pie Eater, Blink, Mush and Skittery dozed in the waiting room, while Specs slept in a chair, holding Lil's hand, next to her hospital bed; Jack did the same on her other side.

Lil awoke from unconsciousness to feel a throbbing pain in her head. Seeing the two men in her life at her side, she smiled and squeezed the hand of the boy to her right.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Specs greeted her.

"I'll bet I look pretty attractive right now." She answered.

"Always." He answered and pressed his lips to hers.

"Do you have to kiss my sister in front of me?" Jack demanded.

"Do you have to kiss your boyfriend in front of me?" she shot back.

"Touche." He answered and kissed his sister on the cheek.

* * *

Two weeks later Lillian, Mush, Blink and David were sitting around the lunch table. The cafeteria was filled with kids eating, laughing and fooling around and the four friend were doing the same.

"Guess what guys? I did all my homework, woke up on time and haven't fallen asleep in class." Lil announced proudly.

The other three congratulated her on the accomplishment. Lillian had also dropped volleyball and quit her job to allow for more time to do everything else that was important. Speaking of Specs, she had plans with him and her other friends for a quadruple date that night. The gash on her head was mending nicely and her bruises had faded.

Lil looked around at her smiling friends and sighed; she was content.

* * *

_A/N So I realize that this is not the most amazing thing in the world, but I hope you enjoyed it. I have been considering expanding this to include an indepth study of the characters and maybe an insight into why they were kidnapped. Review if you are compelled to do so._


End file.
